The chosen ones
by PinkNinja101101
Summary: Sasuke must make choice...who will he betray?FULL summery inside


**The chosen ones**

By:PinkNinja101

Chapter one

Summery: A few years after Sasuke leaves to get power from orochimaru, he realizes that he still isn't strong enough to get his revenge. So orochimaru tells him about a forbidden jutsu he created. All Sasuke needed were two sacrifices, but they was a catch…they had to be two people he cared bout…and in return he gets unbelievable power…that will make him stronger than anyone…even orochimaru… but why would orochimaru make Sasuke stronger than himself? But the better question is…who will Sasuke chose?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything in my pathetic life….then again I DID buy that box of snickers…..ya that's mine

…………….it was raining….but she didn't care she was hunched over his body….sobbing through the storm. He had died, and it was her fault…..if only she could use that jutsu that Tsunade had- wait...She could do it! She fell to her knees by his limp body and preformed a few hand seals. "You won't die…I promise. Sakura closed her eyes and held her hand s over his body, she stared to feel empty, and then she felt nothing….she was then plunged into darkness….where no one could find her…

………..

Sakura was walking down the streets of Konoha; she was on her way to the ramen shack to meet her teammates for lunch. Today was they're day off and they wanted to take full advantage of it. She was wearing white shorts and a white tank top, different from her usual outfit. She still wore her head protector proudly on her head, and she still had her kunai holster incase of an ambush.

She smiled and waved as she could see Naruto waving her over at the ramen stand. Sai wasn't there yet….actually she was really expecting him to come at all…."Hey Naruto!" she hugged him gratefully and took a seat. The streets we're very busy and it was nice to be in a place less crowded. She looked at Naruto and observed his outfit. He had long tan shorts on with a 'man tank top' so he called it…he also had on his head protector along with his kunai holster.

"hey Sakrua!" he said while taking a seat next to Sakrua. "Can we just order? We both now that the boy with no emotions isn't going to show!" he explained proudly. He was about to start to order when a kunai was thrown at him and landed inches away from his hand. Naruto jumped and fell out of his seat. "HEY!"

they both turned to see Sai trudging towards them with his hands tucked in his pockets. "Stupid Dobe… you need more patients…" he took Naruto's seat next to Sakrua and smirked. He pulled out the kunai and put it bake in his holster. Teuchi, the owner of the Ichiraku sweet dropped as he say the hole that was now in his corner. Put chose to keep his mouth shut, so he didn't get his ass kicked.

"Hey Sasuke." Said Sakrua with a sigh_. Do theses guys ever stop fighting?_ She asked herself with disbelieve. "what do you guys want?" she asked

"I want my seat back…" mumbled Naruto while taking the chair next to Sai. "Pork Ramen!" he exclaimed with a smile towards Teuchi. "what about you Sakrua-Chan? Pork, chicken, beef??"

"just plain ramen…." She replied while putting a wade of cash on the counter. "and you Sai?" she asked him while counting the bills.

Sai turned to her. "your paying?" he asked her in a snotty voice. He made a face with disgust. "I didn't think you had any money." Sakura knew that he was just joking but this has been going on for to long!

She glared at him and stood up. "you can pay for your own food! I'm leaving!" she then turned to leave.

"Sakrua" she stopped as she heard Naruto wine. "whose going to pay for my ramen?" he asked her he walked over to her and gave her a puppy face. She looked back at Sai and say him eating ramen while ignoring what was going on where they we're.

"sorry Naruto but I just can't stand Sai anymore!" she turned to leave once again but Naruto grabbed her by the arm and. Spun her around.

"Sakura, I'm going to beet him up for you." He stated. "I'll show him to pick on a girl!" yelled Naruto. Si was now making his way over to them with his hands placed firmly in his pockets.

"what we're you going to say to me Naruto?" he asked while putting his hand on his shoulder. "something about giving me a lesson?" he glared down at Naruto.

Naruto pushed his hand off and turned around. "ya that's right. We'll fight to the end!" he yelled while putting his fist in the air confidently. He got in a fighting stance and motioned for Sakrua to move out of the way.

"well.." started sai. "that would be a good place to end." He also got in a fighting stance and took out a katana from his back. "this ends now Naruto!" he changed at him.

Naruto smirked and ran at him also. Everything went so fast that all Sakrua could hear was the clang of metal and then nothing. She gasped as she say kakashi standing in front of them both with two kunais blocking both they're weapons. "ka-kakashi?" she studdered while making her way towards them. "what are you doing here?"

Both boys put they're weapons away and placed they're arms around they're chests. They glared at eachother.

"well I was going to assign you guys your mission but judging by how immature your acting I'm not sure" he stated while putting his weapons away. Even though they had a day off he was still in his normal attire. "you guys are 17 and you can't even get along…how sad."

"hey what did I do?" asked Sakrua with annoyance.

"nothing that's what." He replied. "you could have stopped them, but you chose to stand down and let them fight." He started to walk away, he waved his hand motioning for them to follow him.

"ya Sakura, you should have stopped us." Said Sai sarcastically. He was smirking now knowing that she would lash out at him and get in trouble with they're sensei.

She just glared at him and put her hands in fists. "yes Sensei." Was all she said while walking next to Naruto. "so what is our mission?' she wondered.

"ya kakashi what is it?" Naruto in front of him and started to walk back words.

Kakashi took out a kunai and threw it at Naruto. It priced him in the chest.

Both Sai and Sakura froze in they're place as he did so. "Ka-

Just then Naruto puffed into a clouded of smoke and disappeared. "you mission is to find and retrieve Naruto Uzumaki." He stated." He was last seen in the forest t 9:00am yesterday."

"you man to tell us that, that wasn't Naruto and it was his clone?" asked Sai confused.

"wrong" he turned to us and smiled. "that was someone else's clone of him. You will leave, in an hour." He turned back around and walked towards his apartment. "we believe that Sasuke had something to do with it by the way." He was then gone leavening behind a cloud of smoke.

"Sa-Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura whispered to herself. She didn't have feelings fore him anymore, but she still felt betrayed. She put her fists into balls and looked at Sai who was looking at her worriedly. "meet me at the bridge in an hour!" she jumped on the nearest building and made her way to her apartment to prepare for the difficult mission that was soon to come.

……….

"LET ME OUT!!!!" Naruto yelled for the hundredth time at the top of his lungs. He was now in a dark cold cell in Orochimaru's lair, he was taken captive by Sasuke yesterday while he was on his way back from training. "SASUKE GET YOU ASS OVER H-

"SHUT UP!" Naruto stopped and glared at the frustrated Uchiha. "I swear the next word that comes out of your mouth will be the last!" he growled. he was sitting in a chair by his cell for quite some time now and was getting a headache from his captive's frantic screams.

"what am I doing here?" he asked knowing that he was just bluffing. He didn't have many weapons; in fact he didn't have any weapons. It was his day off today and he had to spend it with the one guy he would rather be killing.

"well, I need you to help me with a jutsu." He started simply. He laughed to himself. "I can't do this without you." He then stood up and headed for a door in the shadows.

"I would never help you!" he yelled after him. "there's no way in hell I'd help ypu, not after what you did to our village!"

"you don't have a choice so can it.." Sasuke then opened the door and slammed it behind him. Leaving Naruto in the dark…alone…and grieving….

…….

Thank you for reading my first chapter! I do hope that you review if you've read my stories before you know the rules, but if not I'll explain them to you.

I will not update until I get at least 3 or 4 reviews

I will accept it if you tell me if something is wrong or misspelled.

And last but not least NO FLAMING I hate that.


End file.
